


Fierce Moon

by Bone_Zone



Series: Werewolf In London [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Death, F/M, Gore, Romance, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Jacob Frye gets bitten and turned into a Werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fierce Moon

_He never though his luck could be this bad, it was just a simple walk through the city of London. He had to make sure his home would be safe. Ignoring the chill of the wind Jacob let his hazel eyes glance up at the moon. He didn’t know why he felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and he hated that days were getting colder now. “I hate Fall” Wrinkling his nose Jacob climbed down the edge of the building, the only place he wanted to be right now is next to your warm body. Not making sure some assholes were causing some trouble._

_Scratching his chin the man continued to walk the dark streets that seemed eerily empty at the moment. Ignoring his heart racing he just continued to walk the empty roads though he slipped through an ally. That is when he heard it, a deep growl that didn’t come from an animal or a man. Feeling his whole body tense he then slowly turned around to see a large creature, squinting in the darkness._

_“What?” Jacob couldn’t even tell what that thing was, it looked like a massive wolf but its paws….they looked like they could take him out in one swipe._

_“Shit” Turning his heel the man then took off running though hearing the growl he knew the creature was chasing after him but it didn’t take long for the thing to pounce on his back knocking him to the ground._

_Holding back his own scream Jacob felt his body fall back from the weight of the creature, he then felt something sharp sink in between his collarbone but the man couldn’t help but let out a pain cry. Every time he moved his body he felt his flesh tear, he felt the teeth scrape the bone. Fighting the urge to black out he released the hidden blade and stabbed it into the creature’s side until it released him._

_The creature let out one last snarl, his blood dripping from its fangs before it took off running vanishing in the foggy dark streets of London._

_Slowly raising his fingers to the wound the young man quickly threw up the contents from his stomach before he slowly stumbled his way back to the train._

_Feeling a cold chill run up his spin, Jacob could have sworn he heard screams before he blacked out._

* * *

_To say you were worried for the man was an understatement. You didn’t know why but something felt strange and when you saw the one you loved stumbling into the train car with a gaping wound on his neck, well you screamed out. You didn’t know what could have done something like that._

_Seeing the blood continue to pool you had begged Henry to find anyone to help and now here you were, sitting by his side. Holding back your tears you brought his rough one to your lips. Just watching him, covered in sweat scared you, he looked like he was in so much pain, his face twisted in agony._

_“Please be okay love” Inhaling deeply you just slowly rested your head on his chest, his body unusually warm, closing your eyes you just prayed for the man to get better as you drifted off to sleep._

* * *

_When Jacob awakened he expected what happened to him was some horrible nightmare though still feeling the sting in neck that was lie. Slowly sitting up the man felt a weight on his chest then looked down to see you, brushing your hair side he then frowned seeing your tear stands face._

_“I’m so sorry” Slowly moving his body he just laid you down on the bed and walked to where the bathroom was. “Let’s see how badly your arm” Muttering to himself he unwrapped the bandage then gasped, the wound from the attack was gone, the only thing remaining was a light scar._

_Shaking his head Jacob ran his fingers threw his hair, he was feeling a lot better, minus the small aches in his body he felt great. Inhaling the air he then turned his body to see your form slowly sit up from the bed. The man couldn’t understand why you looked so desirable like that, his large shirt slipping off of your frame, your h/c a mess. He had to fight back a groan but you looked so beautiful, he just wanted to take you, claim you as his. Shaking his head he didn’t even know where those thoughts came from. Taking a deep breath he ignored you pleasant scent that over his senses as he felt his blood rush. ‘You could easily take her, she wouldn’t object. “Shaking his head Jacob let out a growl though that seemed to get your attention._

_“Jacob! What are you doing out of bed “Though you were happy the man could walk you just didn’t want him to faint again. “You should be sleeping “Frowning you placed you hand in his chest though it was warm. “You’re burning up Jacob, come on let’s get you back to bed.”_

_But seeing that his wound was gone you gasped, since the man has only been out for a few days._

_“Oh that? Yes well I noticed that it was gone too. Look y/n it’s fine, I feel perfectly fine. Great even, now it’s you who should be sleeping.” Giving you his charming smile you shook your head then placed your lips against the scruff he acquired._

_Letting out a playful growl Jacob nuzzles your neck then pulled away giving you a wink as his hands gave your ass a squeeze._

_Laughing you pushed the man away shaking you head. “You’re rather bold for someone who’s been out for a week. Sighing you then rested your head into his chest and smiled inhaling his scent deeply._

_“I’m so happy you are alright”_

_Looking down Jacob cupped your cheek then brought you in for a deep kiss. The man then brought you closer to his chest as he pushed his tongue threw your lips, lifting you up he let your legs wrap around his hips as he felt his pulse race, he let his graze and nip at the bottom of your lip though he groaned deeply tasting speckles of your blood. Noticing what he was doing the man pulled away, panting as he covered his mouth._

_Shaking your head you looked up regaining your breath, you never been kissed like that before. Licking the blood away, you noticed the man’s beautiful hazel eyes were now a deep smoldering gold. “Jacob up…a-are you alright, you know…you know if you are so worried about being rough I really don’t mind.” You said in a teasing voice but watching the man he just dropped his hand from his move and for a moment you saw a pair of canines that looked very long and sharp._

_Chuckling Jacob gave you a wink. “Oh I know love…”_

_He knew that you may not have minded him being rough but he still made you bleed. “I think I could use some fresh air, let’s go see my dear sister.” He winced as his tongue ran over the sharp point but doing his best to shake it off he just let his arm wrap around your hips and walk you out of the room._

_He couldn’t figure this out, what was wrong with him?! Letting his thoughts take over his mind Jacob missed the worry look you had given him._

* * *

_As he continues to pull you through the streets, Jacob couldn’t understand why part of him wanted to fight someone, why he wanted to sink his teeth into someone’s flesh._

_Snapping out of his thoughts the man turned to looked down at you though he just forced a smile. “What?”_

_“Jacob…are you sure you are well enough to go out, I. “Chewing your lip you just placed your hands against the man’s cheek. Blinking you watched as he nuzzled into the palm of your hand._

_“Stop worrying over me y/n. I get enough from Evie as it is.” Looking at you from the brim of his hat he just smiled then brought your hand to his lips. “Let us get some food because I am starving.”_

_“I…fine” Shaking your head you dropped your hand as you continued on your walk but you couldn’t help but feel that attack changed him. You weren’t going to bring it up, besides your worry might have been due to the man being out most of the time, think you lost him. You were content with having my by your side._

_Sighing you just lent your face into his arm as you both walked to your favorite place where you liked to eat._

_“So did you hear it’s a full moon in a few days, I heard it’s beautiful. But you may have to keep me warm” You teased but the man chuckled deeply but he didn’t know why he felt dread hearing that, it scared him._

_Forcing a smile the man gripped the door handle then winked. “I am good at that…but let’s just eat shall we.”_

_Laughing you felt him pull you into the small pub where you thought you were enjoying yourself but Jacob on the other hand, he was dreading this entire night._

_Jacob wished he stayed back home, maybe he was still sick. He was feeling more feverish now, his thoughts were all over the place, but they were starting to muddle. He tried to listen to you, tried to force the food down his throat but it felt like sandpaper. Digging his nails into his knee he tried to suppress a shudder._

_Looking up he just forced a smile and grasped your hand gently. “Just a bad piece of meat love…I…I’ll be back.” Standing up he rushed to the bathroom nearly knocking someone over. Taking deep breaths he stepped in front of the mirror, the man noticed his eyes flash gold but shaking his head he put it off as him seeing things, the sickness he was having. “Yes…I am just seeing things….and hearing things.” Taking a deep breath he splashed water on his face._

_Stepping out of the restroom he blinked then narrowed his eyes, letting out a snarl that made several people jump Jacob watched as some bastard try and flirt with you, he knew you were uncomfortable so what gave him the right? Stalking over he grabbed the man by this throat then slammed him down on the table, digging his nails into the man’s throat he couldn’t help but feel a spark of blood lust surge threw him, he liked watching him struggle._

_“What gave you the right to touch what his mine?” Growling he watched the man look up at him with pure terror on his face. “I should rip out your fucking throat.” The man raised his other hand to strike the final blow until he felt and arm grasp his. Panting deeply he was about to snap until he saw you, fear in your eyes and the man felt instant regret. He felt whatever it was inside of him had vanished once he saw your face._

_Gasping he let the man drop and he soon rushed off grasping his neck. Looking down at his fingers he noticed they were stained with blood, he didn’t know why he felt so sick.  “Y/n I…I did” Gripping his hair he wanted to know what the hell was wrong with him._

_“Jacob.” Frowning you looked at the people who were backing away. “He’s really sick, I…Im sorry I should have kept him in….I” Pulling him out of the pub, you just quickly pulled him far away and into an alleyway. Cupping his cheeks you blinked back your own tears. You were scared but it wasn’t what he did it was your worrying over the man you loved. “Look at me.” Cupping his cheeks you gasped, his skin was unusually warm he felt like he was burning up. “Oh Jacob you’re burning up….I need to get you back.” Shaking your head you just pulled the man along but he seemed like he was in his own world._

* * *

_Forcing him to lay down on his bed you just took a deep breath, trying to shake off what happened you just helped into something more comfortable. “L-Lay down and sleep okay. I’m going to get Evie and.” Taking a few breaths, just watching him was killing you. It wasn’t a long walk but the man seemed out a breath and that feverish state returned._

_“Be strong for him” You muttered as you stepped by his bed side, you hated seeing him in such pain but you needed to tell Evie what happened and that he looked like he was getting worse. Placing a small kiss to his head, you walked off to retrieve his sister._

_Opening one of his eyes, Jacob watched you leave though taking deep breaths he felt his body sleep out of the bed. Stumbling to where the bathroom was, he couldn’t figure why the room was spinning and why he felt so sick._

_“So hot, why is it so hot?” Gasping for air he then looked into the mirror, he couldn’t even recognize himself. His eyes were a deep yellow, and his fangs….he had fangs.”_

_“Whats wrong with me” Stumbling back Jacob then fell to his knees once he heard a cry from the opened window. “Make it stop!”_

_The he heard the voice, the one he had been hearing in his dream. The one he heard before he attacked that man._

***Kill! Kill Kill***

_Letting out an anguished cry, the man clawed at his skin. It hurt, why did it have to hurt so much. He just wanted the pain to stop, he wanted to be free._

***kill Kill Kill***

_Tearing off his clothes, the man stumbled out the window and his body hit the ground. Writhing, he felt his skin rip. His nails becoming bloodied as continued to tear apart his flesh, as he continued change, as his body contorted, the last thought on Jacob’s mind was you._

_Standing on shaky legs a rather large wolf licked at its muzzle, shaking its fur the creature looked up to see the one that attacked him before. Growling the brown wolf leaped at the creature large then him but was instantly knocked down.  Whimpering he then slowly backed up, his tail falling between his legs but the creature was just staring him down._

***kill! Kill now***

_That voice again, the wolf bowed his head to the alpha then turned and took off in a fast run, he will kill and he will enjoy it._

* * *

_Panting on the roof tops you glanced over at Evie and Henry. “I…I don’t know what has gotten into him. First he’s lashing out at a man and then he’s writhing on the bed.” Shaking your head, you looked at the woman and turned to the man._

_“It’s fine y/n..I” Swallowing the lump in her throat Evie just placed her hand on your shoulder as she gave you a smile. “He’ll be fine, Jacob will be okay.”_

_That was until they heard the howl, Henry tensed as he then looked at the woman. “There are no creatures that can make that sound.” But they were not expected to hear a pained scream that echoed the streets of London._

_“Jacob!” Without thinking you took off towards the scream with Evie calling your name, you didn’t know what compelled you to run off where you heard it but if Jacob was in trouble you stop at nothing to help him._

_Panting, your eyes scanned the area though slipping down a narrow walk way you covered your mouth from screaming. You couldn’t take your eyes off of the scene but it was horrid, a creature that seemed to have a body of a wolf was tearing its fangs into the belly of the man, blood spatting the walls. You knew the scream must had come from him but he was long dead. Stepping back, you hated the sound you made since the wolf’s head snapped up._

_The golden eyes watching you, the muzzle dripping with blood, fur stained red. Stepping over the body he slowly walked over to your frozen form. You never thought you could see something so big, the thing could easily knock you down and you knew you couldn’t stand a chance._

_Shaking, you suddenly felt tears slide down your cheeks, you felt the hot breath of the creature fan on your wrist. “I….I’m so sorry Jacob.” You were sorry that you couldn’t stay with the man you loved for a little longer._

_Hearing a growl you just waited for the thing to kill you, closing your eyes you just felt a bitter smile form across your face as you thought of the best memory with Jacob, with Evie and Henry. If you were to die at least you die with the ones you loved on your thoughts._

_“I love you Jacob.”_

 


End file.
